The Place We Finally Arrive At
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Shounen ai-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime. Multichap. Hanya ada gema isakan yang terasa menyakitkan. Bukankah ia akan senang jika Sasuke benar-benar bunuh diri? Tapi kenapa ia menjadi tidak tenang?


"Kaa-San!" bocah cilik tersebut mengejar sang ibu dengan tawa. Pakaian yukata bewarna biru cerahnya melambai-lambai seakan ikut memanggil wanita berambut merah yang sudah menyebrangi jalan raya tersebut, berbalik dan melambai pelan ke arah anaknya.

"Cepat, Naru-Chan, Sasu-Chan!" yukata merah membara Kushina kusut saat Kushina berjongkok sembari menerima terjangan pelukan dari anaknya.

"Naru-Chan, Kushina-San, tunggu!" datang lagi anak kecil yang hendak menyebrang dengan tergesa-gesa. Lampu berwarna hijau membuat Kushina lengah dengan Sasuke yang sudah berlari. Tak menyadari sebuah truk menuju sahabat anaknya, dan tanpa sadar ikut berlari untuk melindungi sahabat anaknya.

"SASUKE!"

Dan Naruto, hanya bisa diam tak mengerti menatap tubuh kecil Sasuke yang terlempar ke arahnya dan pemandangan mengerikan berselimutkan darah.

'_**PEMBUNUH!'**_

~~~ w ~~~

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**The Place We Finally Arrive At **(judul diambil dari movie ending Fate/Stay Night )**  
><strong>

**A/N:**

Yak, Hoshi menjajal bakat Hoshi dalam bidang angst. Apakah 'sense of angst' akan datang menghampiri Hoshi? Fic yang dipersembahkan untuk semua author newbie juga author yang sudah tua rentan(?) melalangbuana di FFn. Spesial untuk anakku, Muthia; teman lama Hoshi, Tama-chan, yang masih ngutang fic colab sama Hoshi *wink*; dan untuk belahan duren Hoshi, Dita-koi.

**Age:**

Naruto dkk : 16 tahun

Sasuke : 17 tahun

Itachi : 25 tahun

Kyuubi: 20 tahun

~~~ w ~~~

**Chapter 1 **

**Please, Listen me**

"Naruto memukulku lagi."

Dengan hati-hati, Itachi mengompres pipi Sasuke dengan es batu yang sudah dibalut dengan kain. Sesekali Sasuke mengaduh perih. Mata hitam Itachi tidak kalah sayu dengan mata Sasuke yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak menceritkan kenyataannya?" Itachi duduk di depan Sasuke yang duduk di sofa, mengerang frustasi.

"Kau bercanda, aku saja dibencinya setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau dia membenci dirinya sendiri?" Sasuke mengambil alih es berbalut kain dari tangan Itachi, lalu melakukan hal yang seharusnya masih dilakukan Itachi. Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas, menatap hilangnya cahaya onyx adiknya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" Itachi memilih duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Naruto itu idola, semua siswa mengira aku benar-benar musuh besar Naruto," Sasuke mengaduh saat merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa terasa di bagian gerahamnya, Sasuke berpikir mungkin saja giginya sudah hampir lepas.

"Sasuke, aku masih berharap kalian berbaikan. 10 tahun berlalu, kau tidak boleh membiarkan kebohongan ini menjamur di hati kalian."

"Sudahlah, Kak, suatu saat nanti mungkin akan ada kenyataan," Sasuke berdiri lemas, menghiraukan tasnya yang terjatuh ke lantai. Membiarkan Itachi mengusap dahinya pelan, sendirian, dalam rumah yang tak bisa di sebut 'sempit' ini.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik memandang Itachi yang sudah berdiri dari duduk, "aku menemukan bekas darah di kamar mandimu. Kumohon Sasuke, berhenti melakukan hal tersebut."

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal sembari melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 rumah ini. "Sakitnya tak separah kelihatannya, Kak… Urus saja rencanamu dengan Kyuu-Nii." Dengan itu, Sasuke benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang terduduk lemas di sofa.

~~~ w ~~~

"Kau gila, Nii-Chan, kau menyuruhku berbaikan dengan pembunuh ibu? Jangan harapkan aku mau bertatap muka dengannya lagi."

Pagi ini, Naruto berangkat ke Sekolahnya bersama sang kakak, Kyuubi, yang kini sedang berkonsentrasi dengan acara mengemudinya. Perkataan Bungsu Namikaze membuat Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sekaligus merutuki peranannnya yang seakan tidak dibutuhkan dalam masalah adiknya.

"Naruto, Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha, pikirkanlah perjuangannya kembali ke sini."

"Kenapa setelah 10 tahun terjadi? Tidak 9 tahun lalu atau 8 tahun lalu?" Naruto menatap acuh ke arah jalanan yang masih sepi, ia masih sempat mendengar kakaknya menghela nafas berat.

"Terkadang ada masalah lain yang tidak kita ketahui, Naruto," Kyuubi menghentikan mobilnya di perempatan jalan raya saat lampu lalu lintas mengeluarkan warna merah, warna kesukaan Kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu, Nii-Chan tahu?" Naruto asal utak-atik memencet tombol HPnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan atas apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan sang Kakak. Inti pembicaraan ini membuatnya muak, ia tidak penah mau mengingat sosok yang selalu membayangi mimpi buruknya.

"Kau keras kepala Naruto, padahal kau sendiri tau kau mencintainya―"

"Berhentilah membicarakannya!" gertakan Naruto membuat Kyuubi berhenti berbicara. Mengasihani perasaan adiknya yang termakan keegoisan emosi semata.

Beberapa menit mereka lewati dalam diam. Naruto masih sebal, memencet tombol telepon genggamnya dengan penuh emosi, entah apa yang dilakukannya, Kyuubi tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Ia tak pernah mau memancing emosi adiknya lagi―tidak lagi sejak 10 tahun lalu. Terlebih lagi jika itu bersangkutan dengan pemuda yang baru saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka masih saja diam sampai gerbang sekolah Naruto terlihat menjulang tinggi. Kyuubi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang, membiarkan Naruto keluar dengan seenaknya.

"Ah, ya Naruto," Naruto yang awalnya hendak menutup pintu mobil, berhenti dan membukanya kembali. Menunggu lanjutan perkataan kakaknya, "Itachi bilang ia ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu. Pulang sekolah nanti Itachi yang akan menjemputmu."

"Terserah Nii-Chan saja," Naruto menutup pintu mobil dan berdiri menunggu mobil milik kakaknya melesat menuju Namikaze Co.

"Naruto,"

Saat mobil kakaknya sudah tertelan mobil lain, sebuah suara menyapanya dari arah belakang. Naruto berbalik, dan melihat sahabatnya melambai. Ia membalas lambaiannya, setidaknya kini _mood_-nya sedikit membaik. Naruto tertawa-tawa mengiringi lelucon sahabatnya, sepanjang perjalanan memasuki gedung Konoha_ Senior High School_. Satu-satunya sekolah dengan fasilitas terlengkap di Konoha.

Pada saat tubuh Naruto menghilang di kerumunan siswa lainnya, sebuah mobil kembali berhenti tepat di tempat Naruto turun dari mobilnya tadi.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau pikirkan nasehatku. Pisaumu sudah kusimpan, aku harap kau tidak menyembunyikannya lagi dimanapun."

Sasuke diam saja mendengar nasehat kakaknya, "jangan lupa, Kyuubi-san akan menjemputmu nanti, dan aku akan berusaha membujuk Naruto."

"Terima kasih."

Ucapan terakhir Sasuke membuat senyuman Itachi mengembang. Setidaknya, seperti apapun keadaan Sasuke sekarang, ia masih tidak melupakan hakekatnya hidup di dunia dengan perasaannya sebagai manusia.

"Sekarang pergilah, cari teman baru dan usahakan jangan bertemu Naruto sementara ini."

"Hn."

~~~ w ~~~

"Oh, jadi kau Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam saja saat ia di giring bak seekor domba menuju toilet lelaki di lantai 2 Konoha SHS. Bukannya ia tidak peduli, hanya saja ia terlalu malas melawan mereka. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan mereka puas melakukan ini-itu daripada ia harus merasa dibuntuti karena sebuah dendam.

"Kudengar kau itu musuh Naruto?" lelaki berambut putih mendekatinya, menghimpitnya ke dinding toilet yang dingin. Di belakangnya, masih ada 2 orang lainnya yang memandang Sasuke penuh kebencian.

"Kau tahu 'kan? Naruto itu bagaikan raja di sini. Musuh Naruto adalah musuh kami semua," lelaki berambut putih itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya, diikuti kedua orang di belakangnya, mungkin anak buahnya.

Pupil Sasuke menyempit memandang kilauan yang dipancarkan oleh ujung pisau yang tajam. Tangannya bergetar menahan diri, dengan menekan kuat-kuat emosinya. Ia buang semua perasaan buruknya, ia hanya perlu diam dan diam. Toh, untuk apa dia melawan kalau ia sendiri tahu bahwa murid di sekolah ini sebagian besar memusuhinya. Itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah, tapi masalahnya adalah hasratnya untuk menusukan pisau yang kini ia tatap ke kulitnya.

"Aku heran, kau masih berani ke sini setelah Naruto memukulmu kemarin," ujung pisau dengan kilau keputihan itu menempel di urat leher Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha tenang dalam deru nafasnya, berusaha membuang tatapannya terhadap pisau yang sudah berhasil sedikit melukainya.

"Ah, ketakutan?" bukan, ia bukannya ketakutan. Ia hanya berusaha tidak mengeluarkan sifat iblisnya. "Wajahmu terlihat kau ingin kabur," bukan, seharusnya kalianlah yang harus kabur.

"Pertama sekaligus terakhir…" Sasuke berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan nafsunya. "Jauhkan pisau itu..."

"Ah, benar-benar ketakuatan," tawa meledak menggaung dalam ruangan luas yang kini hanya berpenghuni 4 anak dalam hawa panas kebencian. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tawa disela bicaranya membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung panas. Perkataan Itachi masih ia pertahankan dalam benaknya. Setidaknya ia tidak―belum ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ditemukan telah membunuh 3 orang sekaligus. Belum, sebelum ia benar-benar bisa memeluk seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

cklek―

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengejutkan meraka yang sedang dalam pose serius. Sebentar meraka hanyut dalam keheningan―keterkejutan tepatnya. Memandang siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu toilet, memandang secara langsung darah Sasuke yang telah mengotori kerah bajunya.

"Kalian ini…" murid itu menghela nafas sebentar, "membuat moodku buruk lagi."

"Naruto…" lelaki yang memegang pisau tersebut berdiri kaku membelakangi Sasuke yang masih saja hanyut dalam kekagetannya memandang sosok berambut pirang yang sejak kemarin ingin ia temui. "Maaf Naruto, aku hanya―"

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau ada," Naruto memandang darah yang masih mengalir di luka pada bagian leher Sasuke diselingi seringai. "Aku harap kau berhenti menampakkan dirimu di kota ini. Kau sudah tidak pantas memasuki wilayah Namikaze." Naruto dengan dinginnya membuang pandang dari Sasuke―sebelum isi hatinya memberontak. Ia membalikkan badannya hendak pergi sebelum suara serak menghentikkan gerakannya.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke. Aku tak pernah berharap mengenalmu. Jika dulu aku tidak mengenalmu hidupku akan bahagia, jadi tolong pergi dari hidupku," tak disadari oleh siapapun, Naruto berkata kalimat panjang itu dengan luka di hatinya yang terasa menusuk.

Tapi jelas di wajah Sasuke, keterkejutannya mendapatkan perkataan Naruto yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. Benar kata kakaknya, bertemu dengan Naruto justru menambah luka. Tapi ia juga ingin memandang wajah dengan 3 pasang garis halus di kedua pipinya yang tak pernah berubah sejak kecil.

"Dan Sasuke, berhentilah mencintaiku. Percuma kau membujukku," dengan kalimat terakhirnya Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk dengan pisau di depannya yang tadi sempat di lemparkan oleh Naruto. Mungkin saja Naruto pikir kalau Sasuke sebentar lagi akan bunuh diri.

Pikiran Naruto memang seharusnya tepat. Tapi hal itu belum terpikir oleh Sasuke yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat pisau tersebut akibat luapan air mata yang keluar tak terkira. Tangannya tergenggam erat, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, seakan-akan runtuan kata-kata Naruto adalah sebuah sengatan listrik akan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Na… Naruto…" dengan suara serak Sasuke berdiri. Kemudian ia berusaha berjalan keluar dengan kaki yang diseret. Matanya tak dapat melihat apapun, bahkan telingannya tidak mendengar suara pisau yang terpelanting akibat tendangannya. Gemetar tubuhnya merupakan cobaannya untuk bisa berjalan dengan normal.

"Aniki… to... tolong…"

Suara pekikan terdengar saat Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan air matanya yang seakan akan terkuras habis. Hatinya bahkan lebih sakit daripada luka di lehernya yang melebar akibat garukan tak sadar Sasuke. Saat tangan kanannya berhasil meraih kenop pintu, tubuhnya limbung.

Tidak, ia tidak pingsan, ia hanya gemetar. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, terlihat seperti ia yang sedang kedinginan. Nyatanya hatinyalah yang dingin. Nafasnya terasa sesak saat ia rasakan paru-parunya terhimpit senggukan tangis yang tiada henti. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan untaian kalimat Naruto yang terasa menyobek jantungnya.

~~~ w ~~~

Tanpa mendengar teriakan menejernya, Itachi melesat dari ruanganya di lantai tertinggi gedung Uchiha Co. Itachi berlari dengan cepat, melesat ke dalam lift yang hampir tertutup. Menunggu dengan cemas hingga ia sampai di lantai terbawah.

Dengan telepon genggam yang sudah menempel di telingannya, Itachi berlari menuju parkiran mobilnya. Mengunggu seseorang di seberang sana menerima komunikasinya.

'Ya, Itachi?'

"Kyuubi, Sasuke kambuh."

~~~ w ~~~

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sai, berbisik pelan pada Naruto yang dari tadi memandang ke arah bawah, tepatnya ke arah sebuah mobil yang baru saja masuk ke halaman sekolah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" Naruto berujar pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke papan tulis yang berisikan rumus-rumus memusingkan yang membuat Naruto mengantuk. Bukannya ia terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak ingin mempelajarinya. Hanya saja ia terlalu pintar untuk kembali mengulang pelajaran yang sudah ia terima dibangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Saat ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela, kali ini ia melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenali pemiliknya. Dan benar saja, kakaknya keluar dari bangku kemudi dan langsung saja melesat menghilang ke dalam gedung.

Naruto yang penasaran, otomatis meminta ijin kepada guru untuk meninggalkan kelas dengan alasan ke toilet. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia kembali mengingat kejadian di toilet. Mungkin 'kah ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

Naruto berhenti melangkah ke ruang guru―ia mengira kakaknya pergi ke ruang guru atau ke ruang Tata Usaha― saat ia mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari dalam UKS. Sempat membuatnya terkejut, namun Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan suara yang menyusul teriakan pertama.

Suara Itachi yang meneriakan nama Sasuke.

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Mungkinkah yang ia pikirkan saat insiden tadi menjadi kenyataan? Bukankah ia akan senang jika Sasuke benar-benar bunuh diri? Tapi kenapa ia menjadi tidak tenang?

Sedikit lega, saat ia mendengar suara tangisan Sasuke. Naruto bersandar pada dinding di balik UKS. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam, ia tidak mau tahu. Tapi teriakan dan tangisan Sasuke juga Itachi cukup membuat Naruto mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia memang berusaha mengacuhkannya, tapi ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap berdiri di situ.

"Puas 'kah mendengar teriakannya?"

Naruto tidaklah terkejut dengan suara kakaknya, Kyuubi, yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu UKS. Pandangannya masih saja menatap lantai berwana putih yang ia injak dengan sepatu hitamnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya sampai membuatnya seperti itu?" Kyuubi bertanya penuh emosi pada Naruto yang tetap diam. Entah apa yang kini dipikirkan Naruto, Kyuubi sendiri tidak ingin mengetahuinya karena itu hanya membuat emosinya meningkat―mungkin. "Jawab Naruto!"

"Mana aku tahu!" Naruto melempar pandangnnya ke ujung lorong yang kosong. "Huh, dia saja yang merengek-rengek, dasar anak kecil."

Suara tamparan menggema dalam lorong tersebut. Disusul teriakan frustasi yang terasa menyakitkan, suara Sasuke yang kesakitan. Setelah itu, suara berisik dalam ruang kesehatan sedikit berkurang. Hanya ada gema isakan dari kedua generasi Uchiha yang terakhir.

Dengan tangan yang masih terangkat, Kyuubi berkata dengan hawa mengancam. "Jangan pernah berkata sembarang tentang Sasuke. Kau tak tahu apapun tentangnya!" Kyuubi berteriak murka. Kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya yang masih terasa perih akibat tamparannya yang keras. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia berani menampar adik kesayangannya.

"Oh… Ja-jadi Nii-Chan lebih membela pembunuh itu?" Naruto mengangkat pelan wajahnya yang sempat ia sembunyikan.

"Berhenti menyebutnya pembunuh!" kali ini Kyuubi berkata dengan nada yang lebih direndahkan.

"Ya, pergi saja ke pembunuh itu."

Naruto pergi berlari entah menuju ke mana. Tak ada yang peduli, Kyuubi pun tak menyesal telah menampar Naruto. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat ingin menampar pipi adiknya sedari dulu. Tapi ia sangat ingin menjaga perasaan adiknya semenjak kematian ibu tercinta mereka 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau hanya belum tahu kenyataannya Naruto," Kyuubi bergumam lirih dengan senyum tipis yang menyakitkan.

Pada akhirnya ia memilih masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan, dan menatap Uchiha bersaudara yang terduduk dilantai dengan bekas darah di mana-mana. Sasuke terlihat pingsan dalam pelukan Itachi yang menangis sendu. Darah terlihat mengalir di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Sementara itu, guru jaga ruang kesehatan hanya bisa mematung tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dengan isyarat dari tangan Kyuubi, satu-satunya orang asing di ruangan itu pergi keluar. Meninggalkan 3 sosok manusia yang terselimuti kesedihan dan kesakitan.

"Sasuke mengamuk, ia pecahkan gelas dan berusaha memotong nadinya saat aku lengah," Itachi berujar lemas. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengelus lembut rambut adiknya, seseorang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Kyuubi terasa sakit melihatnya. Miris, ia tak pernah bisa melihat keduanya tertawa lagi seperti dulu, bersama adiknya.

"Sasuke pingsan setelah mendengar suara tamparan dari luar. Apa Naruto tadi di luar?" Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang mendekati mereka dan ikut berjongkok di depan Sasuke dan kemudian ia menatap luka di pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang tidak terlalu parah, tapi cukup, cukup menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, aku kehilangan kendali," Kyuubi menunduk menatap darah yang menempel di alas sepatunya.

"Tidak apa, kau memang selalu bilang ingin menamparnya, 'kan?" Itachi masih saja bisa tertawa disela sungai tangisannya yang terjatuh menyentuh pipi adiknya. "Aku akan berusaha membuatnya mau bercerita kepadaku, aku titipkan Sasuke nanti. Pastikan ia tertidur, dan jangan masukkan satupun benda dalam kamarnya nanti."

"Aku mengerti."

Ya, ia selalu mengerti perih Itachi yang mendengarkan teriakan Sasuke dalam kamar khusus untuknya. Kamar kosong, tanpa apapun, tanpa lampu, hanya ada jendela ventilasi di ujung tembok tertinggi. Seakan ruang itu khusus untuk orang yang tidak mempunya kewarasan. Ia juga pernah merasakan ngerinya Itachi saat melihat sisi dinding yang terdapat bercak darah dan tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan dengan luka di dahinya dan jari-jarinya. Pernah juga ia menemukan sebuah tulisan nama adiknya yang Sasuke tulis dengan darah. Sebegitu cintanya 'kah Sasuke terhadap adiknya?

"Adikku yang malang, seandainya dulu ia tidak perlu berbohong. Apa Kushina-San di suatu tempat dapat mendengar jeritamu, sayang?" Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya. Mungkin hanya dia yang bisa memberikan kehangatan lain terhadap adiknya selain sakit yang adiknya dapat dari seseorang yang paling ia cintai melebihi sang kakak.

Melihat itu, amarah Kyuubi menjadi tidak terkontrol dan ia bertekad ingin melihat senyum mereka mengembang kembali.

~~~ w ~~~

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak jadi menjemputmu," Itachi menyambut kedatangan Naruto ke rumah keluarga Uchiha, tapi Naruto merasa ragu untuk memasuki rumah tersebut. "Tenang, Sasuke sedang beristirahat di tempat lain."

Kemudian Naruto dengan sopan―walau masih sedikit ragu memasuki rumah yang mewah itu. Dan setelah dipersilahkan Itachi untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, Naruto menurut.

"Maaf kejadian di sekolah tadi, aku harap kau tidak membenci kakakmu," Itachi tersenyum tipis, mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Begini-begini dulu aku terkenal sebagai psikiater,"―sebenarnya hanya untuk Sasuke "jadi mungkin kau bisa menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

Naruto tetap diam di tempat, kali ini Itachi menjadi bingung. "Mungkin kau ingin aku hipsnotis―"

"Aku cerita saja," tentu saja, Naruto belum ingin kesadaran bawah sadarnya mengeluarkan semua perasaannya sekarang. Itu akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang mengerikan, mengingat Naruto sendiri selalu mengingkari isi hatinya.

"Baiklah, apa yng ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Naruto kembali membisu, "Kau mungkin punya pertanyaan?" kali ini mulut Naruto sedikit membuka kemudian kembali menutup, memberi sedikit harapan pada Itachi. "Keluarkan saja apa pikiranmu saat ini."

"Ng…. " Naruto terlihat sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaannnya. "Tadi… Sasuke kenapa?" Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sekalipun ia membenci Sasuke, ia tetap saja penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke di ruang kesehatan.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengar ceritaku?" dalam hati Itachi lega. Ternyata Naruto masih mau menanyakan hal tentang Sasuke, itu berarti Naruto masih mempedulikan Sasuke.

"Intinya," Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Sasuke cinta mati padamu―"

"Bukan bagian itu!" Itachi tertawa pelan, setiadaknya ia bisa melihat semburat tipis―sangat tipis di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau belum bisa mendapatkan jawabannya."

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Naruto menatap mata onyx Itachi, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa mata Itachi sedikit berkantung. Mungkin bekas tangisan Itachi tadi.

"Belum saatnya," Naruto membuang pandangannya sembari menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi Naruto, mungkin kau harus tahu ini. Setelah kepindahan kami 10 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke sempat berhenti sekolah 1 tahun. Jadi jangan heran kalau kini ia seangkatan dengamu." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Nii-Chan tahu?"

"Kakakmu mengunjungi kami setiap bulan kalau ia sempat," Naruto diam. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau kakaknya masih saja berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha semenjak kepindahannya, yang ia tahu Kyuubi selalu bepergian bersama temannya tiap bulan.

"Lalu Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin berusaha memaafkan Sasuke?" kali ini Itachi bertanya lirih.

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab dengan tegas, kali ini senyum Itachi menjadi paksaan terberat.

"Ibumu takkan senang dengan ini."

Naruto tetap diam.

~~~ w ~~~

"Ah, kau bangun."

Kyuubi sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang kamar tamu rumah Namikaze. Tiang kasur menjadi sandaran Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata, namun segera terbuka saat mendengar suara pintu kamar itu yang terbuka menampakkan sosok Kyuubi.

"Aku mengamuk tadi?" Sasuke memandang pergelangan tangannya yang terbalut perban dengan noda sedikit kemerahan.

"Ya, aku sempat khawatir saat kau bangun kau masih terus mengamuk," Kyuubi duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Sasuke, menatap Sasuke yang masih memandang perbannya.

"Aniki menangis lagi?"

"Ya."

"Maaf," pandangan mata Kyuubi memburam mendengar kata maaf dari Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke tak ingin menyakiti kakaknya. "Kau… menampar Naruto?"

"…" Kyuubi jujur sedikit terkejut. Disaat mengamuk seperti itu ― yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak ingat dia sempat mengamuk, Sasuke masih ingat suara tamparan yang terdengar beriringan dengan teriakan terakhir Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti perasaannya…" Sasuke kali ini menatap ke luar jendela. Menatap langit yang sudah berwarna jingga.

"Apa yang Naruto katakan tadi, anggap saja ia berbohong," sesungguhnya Kyuubi ingin tahu apa yang Naruto katakan pada Sasuke samapi bisa membuatnya mengamuk hebat diluar kendali, tapi mungkin itu akan terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat oleh Sasuke.

"Ya, terimakasih…"

"Sasuke…" Sasuke memandang Kyuubi yang menghela nafas, "Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan sebagai maafku."

~~~ w ~~~

"Tadaima," Naruto sedikit heran mendapati rumahanya yang kosong, tanpa suara, padahal rumahnya tidak terkunci. Tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, setidaknya ia belum siap bertemu dengan kakaknya setelah pertengkaran hebat tadi. Mungkin ia tahu Itachi akan mengatakan semua hal yang sempat mereka diskusikan, tapi berhadapan langsung itu terasa lebih sulit.

Naruto berjalan sendirian kedalam kamarnya. Saat baru saja ia memasuki kamarnya, sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya masuk serentak dan ia terhimpit di pintu yang sudah tertutup. Mata birunya membulat menatap mata onyx di depannya yang membuat hatinya mengkerut.

Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Sekalipun Sasuke sudah meminta ijin, Naruto tetap saja memberontak dengan mengeluarkan teriakan, cacimaki juga gerakan tubuh yang mengharapkan cengkraman Sasuke lepas. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terpasa membungkam mulut Naruto, membuat pupil biru Naruto menyipit karena ketakutan.

"Kumohon, Naruto aku—"

"Brre…ng..sekk…"

Hati Sasuke mencelos mendengar umpatan yang sudah keberapa kali ditunjukan padanya. Saat itu Sasuke lengah, membuat Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dan berusaha berlari.

Namun sial, pergelangan tangan Naruto kembali tertangkap biarpun ruangan ini masih gelap. Sasuke membalikan Naruto menghadap tembok, dengan kedua tangan di belakang yang ia genggam dengan erat. Badannya menghimpit tubuh Naruto agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku ingin kau mendengarkan sesuatu."

"Huh, apapun yang kau katakan aku tidak akan pernah mendengarkanmu. Sekarang lepaskan aku dan pergi. Aku akan menganggap malam ini tak pernah datang."

"Tidak."

"Huh, sombongnya," Naruto merusaha menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebawah, nyaris saja cengkraman Sasuke terlepas. Perhatikan kata 'nyaris', itu berarti belum 'kan?

"Dengarkan!"

Sasuke berteriak keras, dengan cengkraman yang makin kuat—dipastikan akan menimbulkan bekas, Naruto ditarik Sasuke dan dilempar tubuh Naruto ke atas tempat tidur beraroma jeruk, buah kesukaan Naruto. Naruto terpekik karena terkejut punggungnya terjatuh di kasur, terlebih saat ia melihat Sasuke menindihinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto kembali berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di atas kepalanya, namun percuma saja melakukan hal seperti itu. Tenaga Sasuke sangat jauh berbeda dengan tenaga Naruto.

"Heh! Ini pelecehan seksual! Kau akan aku adukan ke pengadilan. Kau dengar, ya, kau itu cuma sampah pengganggu di jalanku, kau itu cuma serangga—"

Mata Naruto membulat saat merasakan bibirnya terbungkam oleh sesuatu. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah mata onyx Sasuke yang tidak terpejam sama sekali walaupun sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengan mata Naruto. Naruto seakan-akan menjadi patung batu saat dirasakan mulutnya mulai dimasuki sesuatu yang hangat dan lembek.

"Aph―"

Kali ini mata Sasuke tertutup, menikmati kesempatan yang tidak akan datang kedua kalinya. Sasuke tetap berusaha menjaga konsentrasi tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Naruto, sehingga ia tidak mungkin lengah untuk keduakalinya.

Setelah sesi ciuman itu berakhir, Naruto hanya diam tak mampu berkata apapun. Jantungnya bernyanyi seakan menahan paru-parunya untuk menarik nafas. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk memberontak kembali.

"Seharusnya kau mati saja!" Naruto berkata pelan, tak dapat di hindarinya, airmata keluar dari pelupuk mata birunya. Sasuke dapat mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang manjadi lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku akan mati," Sasuke kali ini menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto yang lemas. "Aku masih mencintaimu, dan tetap mencintaimu."

"Tapi maaf, pernyataan cinta anak berumur 6 tahun tidak dapat dipercaya 'kan?" mata Naruto terbuka, menatap dinding kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos.

"Kau masih mencintaiku," Naruto terus mengeluarkan airmatanya, mata birunya berkilauan dalam ruangan gelap itu. Bahkan kini pandangannya menjadi tak jelas.

"Pergilah jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu," biarpun berkata begitu, Naruto tetap membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke yang ia rindukan. Kehangatan seakan-akan menyentaknya keluar dari dendam.

"Biarkan seperti ini, untuk terakhir saja."

~~~ w ~~~

Pelan, Kyuubi memasuki kediaman Namikaze yang terlihat sangat sunyi. Awalanya ia khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selama ia diberi kesempatan oleh Kyuubi. 5 jam ia keluar rumah dan membiarkan pintu tanpa kunci, dalam arti membiarkan Sasuke bebas berkeliaran dalam rumah.

Berbekal rasa khawatirnya, ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Naruto. Rumah ini terlalu sepi untuk ukuran rumah yang ditinggali oleh 2 kakak adik yang selalu bertengkar tiap jam.

Saat Kyuubi sampai di depan pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka lebar, ia hanya bisa melihat bayangan adiknya yang bergumal bersama selimut di atas kasurnya. Samar, terdengar suara isakan Naruto yang menyakitkan. Kyuubi tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, ia hanya bisa berharap ini akan segera berakhir.

'Sa… Sasuke… maaf.. maaf… a… aku… maaf…'

Kyuubi berusaha mengacuhkan isakan adiknya. Ia meraih kenop pintu dan berusaha menutupnya tanpa suara. Apapun yang Sasuke lakukan, ia yakin Sasuke sudah memikirkan semuanya.

Semoga Naruto bisa beristirahat malam ini.

~~~ w ~~~

TBC

**Arigatou**

**Review or Flame?**

**Salam fujo,**

**Hoshirin Hyuunma**


End file.
